


Nachtschatten

by Nachtschwarm



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtschwarm/pseuds/Nachtschwarm
Summary: Nova Thompson, leads a not so usual life. Working with Barry the Flash had opened a new world for her, full of metas and new dangers. The day she meet the infamous Leonard Snart, who had just returned from a long journey, was the day her life would change forever. At least at this point she thinks, all her bad luck can only be his fault.Old enemies return and Nova soon has to choose if she stays truthful to her new self or if she goes back to who she once had been. Knowing that this could cost her all the new friends she had made on her way to being a hero.
Relationships: Leonard Snart/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting a legend

Chapter 1 Meeting a legendd

Thats a disappointment! Nova watched the Captain Cold, she had heard so much about. Barry had assured her, that he always had a plan and a back-up in case everything went wrong that could go wrong. The way team flash had described him, as a legend, she had too admit maybe she had expected too much, but still all she had seen so far from him was snark and bad puns. 

Snart hadn’t even looked at her for a second before he had scoffed, turning his attention to Barry.

„I see you added another goody two shoer to you collection.“ He had said, stretching his words in a way that bugged Nova.

She just recently joined the team and only had been on a few mission with them so far. Usual they called her when Barry needed back up or got himself into a difficult situation. She had meet Barry when she had been a citizen of Central City for only about a month. It hadn’t taken her long to figure out that he is the flash, after all the sign were quite obvious. They had build up some kind of friendship that didn’t really extended to the rest of the team, so most of the times she stood more on the sidelines.

Nova still fought crime in her own ways. She owned a home for troubled youth and sometimes at night she made sure that they stayed out of trouble. Nova taught it to be her redemption arc of sorts, on she had fought for hard. 

The meta they were about to hunt, had done something Nova did not appreciate, he was the head of some low life gang, but on of her kids had gotten involved with him, not that long ago. They mostly concentrated on petty theft and selling drugs, but just the other night a shoot out had happened, leaving her kid in the hospital. 

The meta of course had fire powers. That’s why Barry had called Snart, who just had returned from some time mission, if Nova had understood correctly. His Cold Gun could be useful for them in the fight.

„So the Go-off man, hides out in one of the old houses at the edge of the city. Barry counted 12 henchman around the building.“ Cisco said, grinning proud of his idea for the name.

„Go off man?“ Caitlin asked, her forehead wrinkled.

„Because you know he goes off in flames.“ He pointed his arms up, acting out an explosion.

„That’s stupid!“ Captain Cold rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

„Last time I checked you have no opinion here, being a former villain and all.“ Cisco pouted, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Snart seemingly amused with the entire situation just shrugged his shoulders before turning to Barry.„I guess may job is to make sure he doesn’t go off then.“

Barry nodded, he was already in his uniform a serious expression on his face. The first time he had attempted to capture the Go-off man he had been able to get away.

„Yes, we take care of him while Nova here makes sure none of his friends get in our way.“, he said, pointing at Nova.

Snart turned to her with a raised eyebrow. „You have powers then?“, he asked.

„If you count martial arts as powers then sure.“ 

She really wasn’t impressed with his condescending manner, he hadn’t even spoken to her yet and insulted her in more ways than she taught possible, must be his power.

„Well, you do seem a little skinny for that.“ His eyes trailed over her body.

„Cold!“ Nova said mockingly impersonating his tone.

He sneered at that. „ Careful when you get too close you might just get a freeze burn.“

„You both done or should we leave you alone?“ Cisco asked next to a sniggering Caitlin.

„I knew putting them both in a room would be a catastrophe.“, Caitlin said, leaning into Ciscos shoulder.

Nova raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t ask them to elaborate.

„And what’s that supposed to mean.“ Snart asked instead, turning away from Nova.

„Two stubborn control freaks, what could go wrong.“ Barry added helpful, gaining him a glare from both Nova and Captain Cold.

„Lets focus on the mission.“ Caitlin stepped in front of them, stopping any comeback.

-

Nova hated her life. Traveling via speed force was terrible, always left her with nausea and headache, she was happy that Snart didn’t look any better than she did.

She was wearing her usual tactical gear, all in black of course, with knives and a gun strapped to her leg, Cisco had of course improved it. Had ripped it out of her hands the first time he had seen her old outfit. After he had promised not to design her an onesie she had agreed to let him make her a new one and was not disappointed. He had created a simple and practical outfit just the way she liked it. At first she had been against the mask, but after some arguing with Caitlin she had agreed that it wearing it would be for the better.

After all she was now a respectable citizen with a day job and worked with the Flash. How had Snart put it „ a goody two shoes“, if he only knew, if any of them knew the truth, she would be on the run sooner than she had anticipated. 

„You ready.“Barry asked her, she nodded and a few seconds later he and Snart where gone.

15 seconds for the first guard to reach her. He didn’t see her coming, it only took her five second’s to take him down, working her way closer to the building. She waited behind a tall tree, directly in front of the entrance. Knocking the legs out of a woman who had leaned against it, firmly pressing her hand against her mouth, pressing her forearm against her troth until she passed out in her arms. 

Lying her down on the floor carful not to make any noises. She wouldn’t be passed out for long, not even a minute in fact but it was enough for the flash to get into the building without being seen. The read streak passed the tree not long after that. The other guards around the house were none the wiser.

Now they only had to keep the noise down. Nova dragged the woman behind the tree, quickly making sure that she wouldn’t be able to scream or run as soon as she would wake up, then she followed Snart and Barry inside, looking the door behind her with a crowbar that she had seen on the commode next to the door.

She looked relieved that her assumption, that this was just a low life gang, was true, otherwise it would have been a lot more complicated to sneak inside, but obviously none of them had received any professional training. 

Nova walked deeper into the building, listening for anyone who might surprise her, soon she found herself in some kind of living room. Two guys were sitting on a couch watching a game on the TV.

She taught about just leaving them, but the walky-talky on the table gave her a beautiful idea. 

„Call for help.“ She demanded, raising her weapon against them. They both turned around with wide eyes, the right one nodded.

„ We need some help down here. Some crazy chick broke in.“ He said into the walky-talky lowering it slowly on the table again.

„Thank you.“ Nova gave him her sweetest smile, before she shot twice.

Cisco had created a gun for her that allowed her to take people out without killing them, it shot tranquilizer darts, knocking someone out for at least half an hour. She had never tested them before and those had been the only two Cisco had made so far, with the promise to go into production soon.

Nova heard footstep coming down the stairs soon after that, if she had to guess she would say it sounded like 3, what meant, that Barry and Snart must do an excellent job of keeping the guys occupied upstairs.

She kicked the first guy that came down into the stomach making him fly back and taking his Buddys with him. Of course they only needed a few seconds to get up and circle her. Dodging the punches from the first two guys was manageable but the last one landed a punch on her shoulder that threw her out of balance.

Nova let herself fall into one of the attackers taking him down with her, she punched him under his chin and quickly got up on all fours, to kick the other man that stood next to her in his knee. Jumping to her feet, she finished him with a hit to his temple.

The last guy standing looked like the strongest and oldest of the three, not just grown out of his diapers. He pulled out a knife, that he held up in front o his chest.

„Nice moves.“, he said, circling her teasingly.

„Thanks.“ Nova dodged his first move, catching his hand, spinning around grabbing the knife and throwing it across the room.

An explosion shock the building, apparently Go-off man had lost his cool. Nova wrinkled her forehead when she noticed the pun she had just created in her head and sighed. 

„What?“ The guy looked up. Using his distraction to her advantage she got in a series of punches into his stomach.

He stumbled back and groaned in pain. With an angry scream, he reached for his gun that had been seated in the back of his trousers.

Nova grinned lazily. „Lesson 1, never keep your gun near your ass.“ She held up his gun, that she had snatched away from him just seconds before.

„Lesson 2 if you have a gun, use it. Lesson 3 never ever try to shoot me.“

With that she fired, hitting him just above the knee. A swift hit to his head and knocked him out.

She run up the stairs, the fighting noises giving her direction. She glanced into the room, Captain Cold was firing his gun at the Go-off man at that very moment. 6 other guys passed out around him. Barry lied on the floor groaning, trying to get back on his feet.

The explosion must have been directed against him then, if the black spots on his suit were anything to go by.

„You’re late!“Cold said, when he noticed her standing in the frame.

„You’re 20 seconds early.“ She gave back, leaning against the doorway.

„Some help here.“ Barry struggled to stay on his feet.

Nova pushed herself out of her cozy position, putting an arm around Barry to steady him.

„That actually went pretty good.“ The man beside her said, a proud smile on his face.

„Yeah you only got almost blown to peaces.“ Snart now all to familiar voices said, closer to her ear than she would have liked.

„Progress.“ Barry laughed.


	2. Power is all that matters

Chapter 2 Power is all that matters

„You wanna go for a drink?“ Barry asked her. Nova turned around to him, she had just finished packing her suit back into her purse, ready to leave.

„Is Snart coming?“ She raised an eyebrow, glad to see that almost all of Barrys injuries had already healed.

„Cisco was going to ask him, but honestly I don’t think he will say yes.“ He shrugged.

„You shouldn’t assume Barry, didn’t they teach you that at school? When Nova here is going, I will gladly join.“ Snart walked into the room, gifting her one off his trademark smiles.

She swore that this man was just a caricature or straight out of a comic book, had he invented Captain Cold to be able to be a drama bitch.

„Well, then Snart, I am not going,“ She smiled, now speaking to Barry „Sorry!“

„Not that you ever come with us, no matter which super villain is joining us.“ Barry teased.

Nova shrugged „What can I say, just not my scene.“ She threw the purse over her shoulder.

„So you don’t like fun, hm, pity. I bet I can change your mind.“ Snart stepped closer into the room, now standing next to Barry, who only shock his head, clearly surpassing a laughter.

„Snart, just no, go back to being mean please.“ Nova grinned, patting his shoulder.

„I am a changed man, all nice now, not a mean bone.“ 

Barry huffed, finally letting out his laugh. „Told you so.“

„I am off.“ Nova winked while walking out of the, turning around. „Say bye to Cisco and Caitlin.“ She ignored the banter that Barry and Snart exchanged and left.

If they would keep to the usual pattern she wouldn’t hear from any of them for the next few weeks.

Nova first stopped at the hospital, to visit the kid she had done all of this for in the first place, his money stored in her purse, waiting to be returned, also the main reason why she had insisted going in without Barry, giving her some time to steal back what belonged to Josh.

„How are you feeling?“ She asked him when she entered the hospital room and saw that he was up, his eyes locked unto the TV.

Josh smiled as soon as he looked up, his right eye had swollen even more since yesterday and made it impossible to see with.  
„Mrs. Thompson,“ He sat up in bed, his usual stylish black hair now ruffled in all direction. „Feeling better, already.“ He reassured her.

Nova took the chair, to sit down next to him, her purse on her lap. She pulled out the money, lying it on top of the nightstand. He starred at her for a moment, speechless, before he gently lied his hand on top of the money.

„I can’t take that.“ He stuttered, his eyes widening.

„Don’t worry. It is yours.“ Nova smiled, leaning back into the chair.

Josh raised both of his eyebrows, before she could see understanding in his eyes.

„You really are a guardian angle. Didn’t wanna believe it, all the other kids talk about you like you’re goddess, but I guess now I understand. Thank you.“ Josh was young and for the first time Nova could see the seventeen year old teenager in him.

„I am not an angle, not a goddess. Just someone trying to help, Josh promise me that you will do something good with this money. Save for an apartment, buy food, hell even a video game but don’t do anything stupid, all right?“ Nova took his hand in hers and squeezed it.

Josh nodded, tears building in his eyes.

„Mrs Thompson, can I come back? Even after the stunt I pulled?“, he asked, clearly worried.

„You will alway be welcome, you know that. I don’t give up on my people, never and for god sake call me Nova all ready. I am not that old.“

He looked at her teasingly, smiling. „Old enough to be my mom.“

She raised her hands in played shock. „Only with a really early teen pregnancy!“

„Teen pregnancy, with 25 is not one.“Josh now full on laughed and Nova joined him.

„15 actually, but I’ll take it as a compliment.“ She shrugged her shoulder, relaxing. She was happy.

Her kids were everything to her, she had lived in central city for about a year now and never regretted putting all her savings into the House of the raising sun. In the first month it had been filled up to the top, she of course had started to expand as soon as possible. Now housing 40 kids, with 10 employees. Some of course had already moved on, gotten their own place or had moved in with relatives, but she remembered every single one and she knew that if any of them would get in trouble she would be there in a heartbeat.

She never had any professional training, so she made sure that they had enough funding and took care of the manager duties. She still spent most of her time with the kids. All her bookkeeping responsibilities she had given up to someone much more capable after the first 4 months, now solely focusing on being there when she was needed.

„It is a compliment.“ Josh said after a while. „It really is.“

Nova picked up Josh the next day. He looked exited to finally see his friends again. The car ride went by, the two of them talking excited.

„Morning Josh,Nova!“ Greeted Hall them as soon as they entered the building, placed not that far away from the center of the city.

Hall, an elderly man, just a few years away from his retirement, had dedicated his life to helping those who needed it and Nova was certain that she never had seen him without a big smile on his lips.

„How are you feeling?“ Hall hugged Josh, patting his back.  
„Glad to be back.“Josh returned the hug, letting his backpack fall unto the floor.

„I know someone who missed you dearly.“ , the older man grinned, winking at Nova.

Nova smiled, knowing just who he talked about, Julie a 14 years old teenager , had a little crush on Josh, since he had first joined the house. The girl was a wild one and overly possessive of everyone she cared about, never leaving the boy out of her sight. It was adorable. 

Josh released Hall, picking up his back walking into the big saloon were everyone relaxed during the day, if there weren’t outside or in their rooms.

Hall watched him leave with a smile before he turned to Nova.

„We got a really interesting phone call today.“, he said. „ Someone wants to donate a lot of money, but before that they want to meet you.“

„Me?“ Nova raised an eyebrow usually they wanted to see the facility and not her. Some donated money without ever talking to anyone in person.

„Yes, he was particular about that. I left you his number in the office.“

Nova thanked him before she made her way up the stairs, into the office. The phone number was on her desk, like Hall had promised.

His name was Mr. Hilton according to the note, she dialed the number and after a few seconds a deep voice picked up.

„Mr.Hilton speaking!“ 

Nova froze, she would recognize that frightening voice anywhere, he could use as many fake names as he wanted.

„Mr.Hilton, this is Nova Thompson speaking from the House of the raising sun.“, she answered, her voices colder then it usually was, trying to keep it from shaking.

„Ramona its so good to hear you.“ She could imagine his sinister smile without struggle. 

He would be sitting in his office, that always had seemed dark when she was a kid, one of the many rooms she never liked to enter.

„What do you want?“ She was already done with him.

Nova had to find some way to find out, why he was calling and how he had found her in the first place, she had spoken to him the last time maybe 8 years ago.

„I would like to now how my daughter who I believed was dead, is alive all of sudden, living a life that doesn’t fit her at all.“ He chuckled, his voices was smooth like he was reading from a book.

„None off your business.“ She bit her lower lip.

„Girl, what you are doing will always be my business you carry the family name, a powerful one and I won’t have you running around using it without my permission.“

Her fathers had the powers to never scream and still be the loudest person in the room. She had seen scary man and she had heard even scarier men, but none of them would ever compete with him. When he entered a room, it went quiet and all eyes were on him. Nova hadn’t been the only one terrified of him, most people who had met him, properly got the same sinking feeling in their stomach when they looked at him.

„I will never use that name again.“ Nova took her phone, pressing it even closer to her ear, her words now trembling and not as steady as before.

„Tsk, not yet, but I see the scheme in central city, you do everything I taught to you. Destroying the strong family’s in the city one by one, placing people into power that fear you more than they fear anyone else. You still act like an Adler, so how long will it be before you use that name, to scare them into submission?“ 

She pressed her right hand against her chest, in the silly hope, to calm her heart down. Thats how he hand found her, rumors. It true she had taken first steps to keep her kids safe forever at least from the threat of mobsters and gangsters. She knew how they operated had studied the family’s long before moving here, had taken the first steps in gaining control even before she had opened the doors of her safe heaven.

„I already made a name of my own.“ Nova raised her hand until she found the neckless that she wore. It was colorful, shining in bright red, purple and yellow. It had been made for her years ago and since then she barley took it off.

„Yes, Nachtschatten that’s what they call you right? I also saw you worked with the own city hero, the flash. One those wonder, does he know who you are, what you’ve done and what you still do in order to have power?“ He asked her, now clearly mocking her.

„Its not about power.“

„It always is, Ramona. Power is what you need to protect, power is what you need to be successful, so don’t say something like that when you of all people should know how important it is to stay alive.“

„I rephrase then, power is not the only thing that matters.“

He laughed humorless and she pictured him playing with the cord on his phone like he had done when she was younger. He would still be wearing suits, his hair neatly styled back, two rings on his fingers.

„It is and I don’t like that you have some of mine. So I will be watching closely, Nova and if you even mutter as much as your name, everything you hold dear will be taken away. Tomorrow you will receive a large sum of money, don’t be to happy about it, everything I have given to you I can take away.“ He hung up.

Nova was in shock.


End file.
